


Nelix Week 2018

by boredomsMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: A series of one-shots for Nelix Week 2018.





	1. Bad Luck Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library: Nino and Félix are stuck in a library, hiding from an akuma. Is it any wonder it leads to an identity reveal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found about about Nelix week last night. It's currently day 6 of Nelix week.  
> Time to play some catch-up, some unbeta'd catch-up

You can’t exactly be picky about hiding places during an akuma attack.  Especially when said akuma has a personal grudge against your father.  Still, Félix wished they’d run into literally any other room.  The library was nothing but bad luck, case and point the ring stuck on his finger. 

“Do you think she saw us?”  Nino asked, eyeing the door.

“We should assume she did.”  Félix said, turning to move deeper into the library.  He was tempted to run back into the hall and find somewhere else, but then Nino might do something stupid like follow him.  Félix wasn’t about to risk that; his brother's friend might see him transform.  Worse yet, he might get hurt.

“Where are you going?”  Nino frowned, even as he followed Félix into the shelves.

“Standing in front of the door isn’t exactly hiding, is it?”  Félix pointed out, relieved when Nino didn’t start arguing with him.  Sometimes it felt all Nino did was try to pick fights with him.   _Not the time_ , Félix pushed the thoughts away, _you can feel sorry about yourself later_.

“I didn’t know you guys had a library.  I probably shouldn’t be surprised at this point.”  Nino commented as they walked towards the end shelves, zigzagging at Félix’s lead in case Golden Touch walked in.

“It wouldn’t surprise if Adrien doesn’t know we have it.”  Félix said, words making Nino bristle.  Great, he’d said the wrong thing again.  He always seemed to do that around Nino.  Well, he seemed to do that around everyone, but he didn’t care so much with everyone else.  He could pretend that was because Adrien wanted them to be friends, but Félix knew better.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  Nino glared.

“Only that no one else visits this room.  It’s a large mansion Nino, I’m sure we have rooms I don’t know about either.”  Félix elaborated, wishing he knew how to change Nino’s opinion of him.  _Not now,_ Félix reminded himself.

They both froze as they heard the library door open. 

“Maybe it’s Ladybug and Chat Noir?”  Nino whispered, sounding more excited at the idea than Félix thought he should.

“Come out, come out wherever you are.”  A light voice called.  “I just want to make you shine.”  She added, laughing at her own pun. 

“Damn.”  Nino muttered. 

“I really don’t think we can hope for Chat Noir right now.”  Félix muttered.  Adrien was sick, Félix was right here.  Chat Noir wouldn’t be coming to help them.  Their only chance was hoping Ladybug had noticed the attack.

“What have you got against Chat Noir?”  Nino huffed.  “He’s a better man than you are.”  Félix almost laughed.  Maybe that’s why it hurt so much Nino hated him, because Nino thought the world of his Chat Noir.  How had Félix managed to get that right when he couldn’t seem to do it without the mask? 

“If it makes you feel better, I only hate half of him.”  Félix muttered.  He looked under the shelf to see Golden Touch walking closer and closer to the shelf they’d hidden behind.  They’d be sitting ducks if she got much closer.

“What does that mean?”  Nino asked, more suspicious than annoyed this time.  As far as he was aware, no one else knew about the second Chat.

“You want to get into that now?”  Félix asked, grabbing Nino’s hand and quickly pulling him to the end of the shelf.

“I can hear you!”  Golden Touch laughed.  She was closer than he’d thought, damnit.  Félix had meant to run before she’d seen them, clearly, he’d missed that.

“Shit she’s fast.”  Nino cursed.  With his free hand, he pushed books from the shelf to distract her.  It didn’t work.  Instead the woman leaped forward, jumping over the books with her hand stretched forward. 

Nino was too close.

Before she could touch him Félix quickly yanked him forward, throwing Nino forward and out of her reach. 

“Félix!”  Nino shouted.  Oh, right, they’d both been equally close.  Félix shut his eyes tight, waiting to be turned to stone.

“Get out of here!”  A new voice called as Gold Touch was slammed into the bookshelf.  Ladybug.  Félix let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  “Get to somewhere safe!”  The heroine rephrased.  Nino grabbed Félix’s wrist this time, and the two ran from the library.  This time they ducked into Félix’s room, taking a moment to catch their breath against the closed door. 

“ _There_ you are.”  Nino screamed at the small black blob that had spoken.

“I hate you.”  Félix muttered.  What happened to secret identities and not showing off kwami to random strangers?  Apparently, that didn’t matter anymore.

“You should be thanking me.”  Plagg claimed.  “Adrien wants to transform, but I came to you because he’s sick.  I’m great.” 

“What?”  Nino frowned, looking between the two of them.  Félix didn’t look at him.

“I’d transform now though, it’s exhausting to fight a transformation.”  Plagg complained.  “I better get a lot of cheese for this.”

“You’ll be lucky if you ever get cheese again.”  Félix glared at the kwami who just looked back smugly.  “Claws out.”  Félix called, feeling none of the usual exciting rush he felt when he transformed.  Nino knew, now he’d hate both Félix _and_ Chat Noir.  No more stolen kisses on rooftops, and really that was why Félix cared so much that Nino hated him.  He’d wanted those all the time, not half the time.  None it’d never happen.  _Not now, focus on the akuma,_ he told himself.

“Stay here until it’s safe.”  Félix told Nino, still refusing to look at him.  Nino said nothing at Félix headed back towards the bad luck library.

Golden Touch had been one of the bad battles.  It was hard to fight someone in a library, harder still when you couldn’t touch them.  There was still a stiffness in his leg from when Félix had messed that up.

He wasn’t expecting Nino to still be in his room when Félix, still Chat Noir, snuck back in through the window.  But there he was, sitting tensely on Félix’s bed.

“It’s safe now.”  Félix said, quickly looking away.  “You can go.”

“I know.”  Nino said, sounding a lot more confident than Félix felt.  Well, he’d had the last half hour to think about this.  Félix had been a little distracted.  “You’re Félix.” 

“Yes.  And Adrien is the other Chat Noir, so I wouldn’t tell anyone if I were you.  It’ll risk the both of us.”  Not many people knew that there were two Chat Noirs, but Félix was sure Hawkmoth had noticed.  They did have rather different costumes.

“Why would I tell anyone?”  Nino frowned, standing from the bed.

“Because you hate me.”  Félix reminded.  “If it’ll take money for your silence just name the price.”  He didn’t want to think Nino was the type to blackmail others, but Félix had to assume the worst.  Being the heir to a multimillion-dollar company meant people had tried to blackmail him with far less before.  Better to get it out of the way now.

“Dude what the hell?  Why would you think I’d want money from you?!”  Nino snapped, stomping up to Félix and not seeing the way the Agreste flinched back.  “I thought we were… I don’t something, we’re at least friends!  You knew it was me the whole time, why would this change that?”

“Everyone always wants something Nino, it’s how it works.”  Félix said bitterly, forcing himself to look up at the angry teen trying to convince himself he wasn’t crying.  “You hate Félix, you’ve always hated me.  Why would you still want to be anything now?”  Nino was speechless a moment, just staring at Félix’s heartbroken expression.  Neither reacted as Félix’s ring let out one last beep and Félix’s transform wore off, Plagg quickly disappearing.  If he’d looked heartbroken with the mask, he looked destroyed without it.  Nino reached towards him, this time noticing very clearly when Félix flinched back.  Right, Chat Noir had told him he wasn’t great with touching.  Nino had always just assumed Félix was stuck up about it.  Nino let his hand fall to his side.

“I hated Félix.”  Nino confirmed, quickly moving on before Félix could react.  “I made assumptions, I thought you were like Chloé and your father.  I didn’t bother getting to know you.” 

“Then I’m right, and this is over, isn’t it?”  Félix was trying for dismissive, but all he managed was hurt.

“Not if you don’t want it to be.”  Nino shook his head.  “I don’t want it to be.”  He added at the confusion on Félix’s face.  The words only confused Félix further.  “You’re amazing, absolutely incredible, I’d be an idiot to back out of this.”

“I’m not amazing, that’s just Chat Noir.”  Félix dismissed.

“You _are_ Chat Noir.”  Nino reminded.  “And I really want to date Chat Noir, and I really want to get to know Félix.  Actually get to know Félix, not just who I think he is.”  They fell into silence, Félix just staring as he tried to compute the words being said.  “But uh, I get it if you don’t want that.”  Nino mumbled as the silence dragged on.  “I mean, I’ve kinda been a huge jerk to you for like, ever.”

“I want that.”  Félix quickly said, flushing slightly at his own eagerness.  “I mean, I’d like that.”  Nino grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Would hella appricate if you guys could check this thing out](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)


	2. Family Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Peon realizes something about family, and realizes he's can't betray his.

Le Paon wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting alone on the rooftop, but he guessed it’d been a few hours.  The sun had definitely been up when he’d sat down, and it wasn’t now.  Which meant it was probably nearing seven.  Was he really going to do this?

“ _This is not a game; her life is in your hands_.”  The words still echoed in his head.  On an endless repeat Le Paon wished he could stop.  “ _Family first, remember that_.”

‘ _What family?_ ’  He hadn’t had the guts to say it then.  They’d never been much of a family, even when his mother had been awake.  When was the last time his father showed any interest in his life?  Save for Le Paon’s improvement in his mission, he couldn’t remember.  The man was like a constant snow storm.  Making the world cold, but always outside.  Determining what you do, and you never question it because why would you question a force of nature?

His mother wasn’t actually much better, Le Paon had come to learn.  She was kind, and she loved them.  But she was never around.  She was like the sun behind the snow storm, warm and nurturing but only appearing once in a blue moon. 

Now she was gone, trapped in an endless sleep and he was meant to destroy everything to bring her back.  Why?  Why _him_?  Le Paon didn’t even think she’d want that, she didn’t seem the type.

But then, he didn’t actually know her, did he?  Maybe this was exactly what she would want.

God.  Le Paon curled up a little tighter.  This was all such a _mess_.  A tangled knot of problems he was given to unravel.  But he was starting to see ‘family’ wasn’t really tied up in it.  There was genetics there, and it looked a lot like family, but Le Paon had found family was a lot more abstract than that.

Family was eating meals together, laughing and talking about your day as you did it.  It was the assurance that someone had your back, was there to talk to.  Family was looking forward to your time together, never dreading how it would go.  Family was a sense of calm, small smiles that made your heart skip a beat.  Family was a thousand little experiences he’d never known.  Not even with his brother, after all they’d had no guide to follow.

He had to do this.

“Hey!  Sorry babe, were you waiting long?”  Le Paon looked over as Carapace landed on the roof beside him.  So, it was seven.  Or close enough to.

“I’ve been here all day.”  He admitted, voice a little more empty than usual.  Carapace frowned slightly.

“You alright?”  He asked.

“I’m fine.”  Le Paon lied, standing up.  “I just had to make a hard choice.”

“I’m here for you.”  Carapace assured, resting a hand on Le Paon’s shoulder and squeezing slightly.  Anyone else Carapace would have pulled into a half-hug, anyone else Le Paon would have slapped away.  “Whatever it is you’ve got my support.”  Le Paon took a deep breath.  He _had_ to do this.

“You’re the Guardian, aren’t you?”  He asked, Carapace froze and that was all the answer he needed. 

“I thought you didn’t know what a Guardian was.”  Carapace said, tone hesitant.  Like he knew what this meant, but he was hoping for an out. 

“I lied.”  They had been so suspicious at the start, rightfully so.  Le Paon had had to work to convince them he just ‘found’ his Miraculous, that he had no idea what a Guardian was, and he wasn’t about to steal the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculouses.

He’d lied.

“You’ve got to give me more than that babe.”  Carapace said when the silence stretched on.  Yeah, he was definitely looking for an out.  Like a Band-Aid, Le Paon told himself, quick and all at once.

“Hawkmoth gave me my Miraculous.  I was tasked with gaining your trust, taking the Miraculouses, and finding out the Guardians identity.”  Le Paon confirmed long dead suspicions.  He hoped this betrayal didn’t break them.  He didn’t want to hurt the first family he’d known, but he couldn’t hide the truth.

“But you haven’t taken them.”  Carapace pointed out quietly. 

“I haven’t, and I won’t.  I haven’t told him about you either.”  Le Paon said.  “It’s not worth it.”

“What isn’t?  Why does to know?”  Carapace asked, taking a step closer.  Le Paon took a step back.  He couldn’t tell the truth, he didn’t want to risk his identity.  He didn’t want to risk Hawkmoth’s.  Pathetic, he knew, but even if genetics weren’t family the man was his father.  More than that, Le Paon was _terrified_ of him.  What would he do, when he returned home without his mothers Miraculous?  Should he even return?

He couldn’t think of that now, he had to do this.

“Someone he cares about is hurt, he needs them to save her.”  Le Paon said, vague as he could be without lying.  “I thought she was worth it, but she’s not.”

“Maybe we can help her anyway, without giving him the Miraculouses.”  Carapace suggested.  “Tell me who he is, we’ll get it sorted out peacefully.”  Le Paon shook his head.

“I can’t.”  He said before quickly moving on.  “You need to take the brooch.”

“What?”  Carapace frowned.

“He’s getting impatient with me.  I’m worried he’ll take it off me soon, or force my hand.”  He had certainly threatened it often enough.  “You need to take it.  Find a holder, or hide it, or whatever you do.”  Le Paon rose his hand to the brooch.  He would just have to hope Carapace looked away.  Instead, the other Miraculous holder grabbed his wrist before he could try anything.

“It already has a holder.”  He smiled in a way that was probably meant to be calming.

“Were you not just listening to me?!”  Le Paon frowned.  “I put this on to trick you all!”

“But you didn’t.”  Carapace reminded, only grinning wider.  “The fact rather you’d give your Miraculous up than betray someone means you’re a fine keeper.  Trust me, I’m the Guardian.”  Le Paon stared at him a moment and wondered again how he ended up dating such a ridiculously positive man.

“If that’s what you think, you’re a fool.”  He decided, even as his shoulders slumped, and his hand dropped.  Le Paon didn’t step away when Carapace stepped closer this time.

“You know I’m right.”  He said, leaning in to kiss Le Paon.  Le Paon returned it, kissing Carapace with as much emotion as he could manage.  When he pulled away he stayed close, their foreheads almost touching.

“Goodbye Carapace.”  Le Paon whispered.  Carapace barely had time to look confused before the Le Paon pricked him with the sleeping drug meant for Chat Noir or Ladybug.

 

Nino awoke on a rooftop alone sometime later.  He quickly sat up, only then realizing he was untransformed.  His bracelet was still in place, but then why had Le Paon… Nino’s thoughts trailed off as he felt a weight inside his pocket.

It was a black and red box.  A peacock themed brooch rested inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm tempted to continue this.  
> [ Don't forget to check out this monthly LGBTA+ story thing I'm trying to start up](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)


	3. Two First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date - Carapace and Chat Blanc go on their first date. It takes a few more weeks for Felix and Nino to go on theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day seven of Nelix week and I'm still four behind. I will complete them, if a little late.   
> [dont forget to check this out this guys!](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)

“This was a terrible idea.”  Félix had been saying so for the past ten minutes, pacing back and forth in his room.  Adrien watched from the bed, looking too amused for Félix’s liking. 

“No, it wasn’t.”  Adrien assured for the thousandth time.  “Stop worrying, it’ll go great.”

“I am not worrying.”  Félix snapped.  “I’m just thinking about this logically.  We don’t even know each-others real names, how are we meant to have a committed relationship?” 

“If either of you cared about that you wouldn’t’ve agreed to a date.”  Adrien brushed that off.  “But you know, you _could_ tell him, if you want.”

“No, I can’t.  We’re public figures Adrien, if I tell him who I am he’ll figure out who you are easily.”  Félix reminded.

“I know, and I’m saying I don’t mind that.”  Adrien said.  “If you think it’ll be an issue, tell him.”

“What if that ruins everything anyway?”  Félix mumbled, stopping in his pacing.  “What if he’s already heard about me, and he hates me?  I’m not exactly the charming twin.  Or what if he doesn’t want the hassle of dating a celebrity?”

“Then he’s not worth your time.”  Adrien answered, grinning in the face of Félix’s unimpressed expression.  “You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

“Except that you’re running late.”  Blannc reminded from where the kwami was sitting on the bedside table.  Félix did not panic, not at all.  He very calmly called ‘claws out’, and very calmly leaped across Paris to meet up with Carapace.

“Whoa.”  Chat Blanc breathed as he landed on the agreed upon roof.  Carapace looked up at him, grinning.

“You look?”  He asked.

“It looks amazing.”  It really did.  Carapace had laid down a dark blanket and arranged candles, food, and pillows upon it.  Soft music, that was almost familiar, played and the food smelled amazing.  Félix couldn’t think of any time someone had done so much for him, date or no. 

“I’m glad you like it.”  Carapace said, blushing lightly.  “Uh, safe trip over?”  He asked awkwardly. 

“Yeah, sorry for being late.”  Chat Blanc smiled, sitting on the picnic blanket across from Carapace. 

“It’s fine, it was like thirty seconds man.”  Carapace brushed off the concern.  It was a little awkward at first, both a little too unsure what to say, and then they found themselves talking about music and the latest art show, and how ridiculous their team was.  Before Chat Blanc knew it, a few hours had passed.

“It’s getting pretty late.”  Carapace noticed.  “We should probably head home.”

“Unfortunately.”  Chat Blanc sighed, standing and offering Carapace a hand up.  “I really enjoyed tonight Carapace.  I’m not sure how I’ll manage it for next time.”

“Next time?”  Carapace said, trying to fight his grin at the thought. 

“Next time.”  Chat Blanc confirmed, laughing lightly when Carapace cheered. 

“I’d told you I’d convince you.”  He grinned.  “Our identities don’t matter.  All that matters is that I think you’re cool Blanc, and I like spending this kind of time with you.”  Carapace went on, grin turning a little more sheepish and face going a little red.

“They matter.”  Chat Blanc argued.  “It’s hard to get to know each other when we have to watch everything we say.”

“We’ll make it work.”  Carapace assured.  “I _want_ to make this work.”  Chat Blanc opened his mouth to suggest something, closed it, and then tried again.

“What if… what if we told each other who we are.”  He mumbled.  “Only if you’re alright with it that is, of course.  But I just thought, perhaps, it’d make things easier for us.”  He rambled when Carapace just stared for a moment, eyes wide behind the mask.

“You’d be okay with that?”  Carapace asked.  It was a far question, save for Ladybug herself Chat Blanc was the biggest supporter of keeping their identities secret.

“I am.”  He nodded.

“But isn’t Chat Noir your actual brother?  I don’t want to know his identity if he’s not okay with it.”  Carapace frowned slightly.  “I mean, I want to know.  I _want_ to hang out with you without the mask.  Like so much, but, uh, you know…”  He trailed off, reminding Chat Blanc why he wanted to do this.  Carapace was kind, kind and selfless.  There was no way he’d use the two Chats identities against them.

“He’s actually the one that suggested it.”  Chat Blanc assured.  “He doesn’t mind if you know.”

“Then… then okay.  Let’s do this!”  Carapace said, taking a step back.  Chat Blanc still hesitated, even knowing for sure that he could trust Carapace, he was nervous.  “I can go first, if you want.”  Carapace suggested, noticing Chat Blanc’s hesitance.

“Sorry.  Thank you.”  Chat Blanc smiled sheepishly.  Carapace just grinned and, in flash of colour, he was gone.

Chat Blanc’s stomach feel when he saw who stood in his place.

“Uh, something wrong?”  Nino asked worriedly.  As in Nino, his brother’s annoying friend.  The pestering tag along who’d hated Félix from day one.  Who Félix hated right back.   _He’d just gone on a date with Nino fucking Lahiffe_.

Chat Blanc couldn’t do this.  He didn’t know how he felt about it, but he couldn’t watch Nino’s nervous turn to disgust as he realized who was behind the mask.  Chat Blanc had expected his reputation to precede him, he was prepared to assure Carapace that he was nothing like the media portrayed him.  He was _not_ prepared for this. 

“I…”  Chat Blanc tried before jumping as his baton began to ring.  He was more than happy for the distraction.  “I have take this, sorry.”  He mumbled, turning and answering the call.

“F-Chat Blanc!”  Adrien, still in his civilian clothes, quickly greeted.  “I’m sorry to interrupt, but you have to get home, like _now_.”

“What’s wrong?”  Chat Blanc frowned.  Adrien looked panicked, but otherwise he couldn’t see any problem in the background.  Although was Adrien in his room?  Why was Adrien in his room?

“Apparently we’re going out, Father’s taking us to a show.”  Adrien said.

“I’m sorry, what?”  Chat Blanc frowned.  Why would their father be taking them out anywhere?  He never did that kind of thing, and it certainly hadn’t been on their schedule.

“I don’t know Fé!”  Adrien hissed, careful to mutter the nickname quickly.  “But you have to get back here, I told Nathalie you went for a shower, but we’re meant to leave in like fifteen minutes.”

“I’m on my way now.”  Chat Blanc assured, slipping the baton closed and turning back to Carapace, to _Nino_.

“Everything okay?”  Nino, _fucking Nino Lahiffe_ , asked.  He looked concerned, and Chat Blanc couldn’t help but notice it was a lot cuter without the mask.  No, no, no he shouldn’t be thinking about that.  There was no way this would last, and Chat Blanc didn’t want it to.  He hated Nino, the guy was so annoying!

“It’s an emergency at home.”  Chat Blanc explained.  “I’m sorry Nino, I have to go.  I can’t… I’ll show my identity soon, I promise.”  He said quickly before jumping from the roof.

“Wait!”  Nino called out.  “How do you know my name?”  Chat Blanc pretended not to hear the question.  Shit, he hadn’t realized he’d slipped up like that.

On the roof Nino was more than a little confused.  Everything had been going so well!  Then he’d called off his shell and Chat Blanc had looked so terrified in that moment.  Did they know each other?  That would explain how Chat Blanc knew his name, but not why he looked that way.  And who could Chat Blanc be?  Nino didn’t know anyone like the cool hero, at least he didn’t _think_ he did.

He’d just have to hope Chat Blanc kept his promise.

* * *

 

Technically, Félix didn’t need to fight every akuma that appeared.  The team they’d arranged was large enough that it didn’t matter if he missed a fight or two.  Or five.  He wasn’t avoiding the mask, it was just he was busy with school work and the company.

Not even Adrien bought that.

“Carapace’s been asking about you.”  His brother informed one morning on their walk to school.  “ _He_ says he thought the date was going well, and he doesn’t know what he did wrong.” 

“I told you, he didn’t do anything wrong.  The date was fine.  I’m just busy right now.”  Félix said.  He spoke quietly, all too aware that they could be overheard.

“Is it the identity thing again?  I told you, you should just tell him.”  Adrien continued.

“I can’t tell me Adrien, he’ll hate me.”  Félix snapped, perhaps a little more hostile than usual.  He was just tired.  It was exhausting, trying to figure out what the hell he was meant to do now.  Félix couldn’t just _tell_ Carapace, but he couldn’t not tell him either.  The other hero would hate him either way.  He shouldn’t really care, it was just Nino.  Félix could reveal his identity, they’d agree the date was a mistake, and then they could move on. 

The problem was, he did care.  Félix had been really thinking about it and he couldn’t remember why exactly he hated Nino.  He was loud and too causal with his touching and that messed with Félix’s social anxiety, but he’d never actually _told_ Nino that.  Just moved away and glared until he finally stopped.

Chat Blanc had told Carapace he didn’t like being touched and the other hero had immediately stopped without compliant. 

Sometimes, it felt like Nino was stealing Adrien from him.  They were best friends after all, and Félix couldn’t always shake the feeling that Adrien liked Nino more, but that wasn’t _Nino’s_ fault.  It was Félix being pathetically jealous.

The more he thought about it, the more he started to realize he didn’t have a reason to hate Nino at all.  And the more he realized Nino was Carapace.  Still the same nerdy music lover who stuck his head out for anyone that needed it.  Félix was starting to realize he wouldn’t mind dating Nino, would actually kind of like it in fact.

The problem was Nino hated him.  Félix couldn’t blame him, their first interactions had gone horribly and that was mostly Félix’s fault.  Félix might be happy to date Nino, but Nino would never date Félix.

“He’s not going to hate you.”  Adrien assured, like he at all knew the situation.  “Nobody hates you.  Hey, Nino, tell Félix nobody hates him.”  Adrien said, calling over the friend who’d just arrived.

“Adrien you’re my best bro and I can’t lie to you.  Heaps of people hate Félix, I hate Félix, he’s practically a male Chloé.”  If Félix couldn’t feel his heart breaking he might’ve laughed at just how much that proved he couldn’t tell Carapace.

“My point exactly.”  He said.  “I’ll see you both in class.”  Félix left the other boys as quickly as he could.  Without Chat Blanc’s enhanced hearing, he didn’t catch the conversation they had without him.

“Geez, what’s his problem this morning?”  Nino huffed.

“He went on a date a couple weeks ago.”  Adrien explained.  “Now he’s convince the guy he likes is going to hate him.”

“I’m surprised anyone was willing to go on a date with him.”  Nino said.

“Dude.”  Adrien frowned.  “I know you and Félix don’t get along, but that’s my brother.  And he’s actually really cool when you get to know him.”

“Sorry Adrien, I’m just really tired today.”

* * *

 

Even the large group of heroes wasn’t enough to avoid hero duty forever.  The villain of the day had barricaded himself in the school basement with a group of students.  One by one, he used his mirror compact to keep them frozen and staring at him.  With every student, he seemed to get stronger, able to control an invisible energy.

Cataclysm would make short work of the barricade, if only Adrien hadn’t been one of the akuma’s first victim.   Without Chat Noir, the others wouldn’t be able to get in before the akuma became too strong.  

But Félix was already in the basement, hiding in the janitor’s closet as the akuma tracked down his classmates.  There was a window in the janitor’s closet, he could break it and find the others to warn them.  No, that would take too much time.  He needed to transform and fight.  If he couldn’t defeat the akuma he could at least stop it from getting stronger until the others could break in.

Just one small problem.  Nino was also in the basement.

“Félix?”  Blannc drew his attention.  “Should we not transform?”  Maybe he could just let Carapace handle it, assuming Nino had found some place to hide alone.

“Carapace would not be able to fight the akuma alone, his power base is defensive.”  Blannc pointed out.  Félix wished his kwami could learn to stop reading his mind, all the other kwami had learnt to control that.  “I apologize.  I am still young, I have yet to figure it out it.”  The kwami apologized, lowering slightly. 

“It’s not your fault.”  Félix sighed, running a hand over his face.  “I’m just frustrated and pathetic.  Blannc, claws out.”  In a flash, Chat Blanc stood where once there had been Félix. 

Quietly as he could manage, he smashed the window.  Best to have a way he ‘got in’, and a way to help the others escape.  That handled, Chat Blanc returned to the basement proper.  Just in time to see Nino scrambling away from the akuma. 

“Hey ugly!  Over here!”  Chat Blanc shouted, drawing the akuma’s attention.

“No, not you, I don’t need you.”  The villain complained. 

“Sorry to be a heartbreaker.”  Chat Blanc winced at his own words.  What a thing to say in front of the date he was literally avoiding.  Geez.

“Don’t look in his mirror!”  Nino warned, yelping when that had the akuma looking back to him.  Quick as a cat, Chat Blanc attacked the villain.  This time Nino was smart enough to actually run away. 

“Get out through the janitor’s closet!  I broke the window!”  Chat Blanc instructed the remaining students as he and the villain fought. 

“No!  I need them!”  The villain protested.  Chat Blanc didn’t give him a chance to attack any of the other students.  Although it wasn’t exactly easy to fight someone holding a mirror when you couldn’t look into their mirror.  Hopefully, the others would arrive soon.

Chat Blanc didn’t expect Carapace to be the first, arriving seconds after he’d ran as Nino.  Honestly, he’d been expecting a taste of his own medicine.

“We need to talk after this.”  Carapace said when he got the chance.  Ah, that made sense. 

“No!  Don’t look away from me!”  The akuma screamed, burst of energy blasted from his hands, sending the two heroes to the ground.  Chat Blanc groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.  The akuma was rushing towards Carapace, mirror held out.  The hero handed recovered from the fall yet. 

“Rebound.”  Chat Blanc whispered, feeling the power activate in his hand.  “Hey!  I’m looking at you!”  He called. 

“You are?!”  The akuma grinned, turning to him.  As he did, Chat Blanc rose his hand to cover his face and hoped this worked.  When a few seconds passed, and he didn’t feel any different, he risked a look.  The akuma was starring at him, seemingly in a trance.  Chat Blanc breathed a sigh of relief.

“What happened here?”  Ladybug finally arrived, swinging in from the janitor’s closet.

“It’s in the compact.”  Chat Blanc shouted.  Now recovered, Carapace broke the compact for her and Ladybug cleansed the akuma.  As Lucky Charm rang out, Chat Blanc’s ring started beeping.  He needed to go.

“Wait!  We need to talk!”  Carapace followed Chat Blanc out the basement.

“I have to go.”  Chat Blanc didn’t stop. 

“What I do wrong?!”  Carapace called, still following after him.  His ring beeped again.  Too much longer and he’d detransform.

“Nothing!”  Chat Blanc said.  “It’s not you!”  He had to lose Carapace.

“Don’t use that line on me jerk!”  The turtle Miraculous glared.  “You promised!”  That made Chat Blanc hesitant and Carapace caught up.  “You promised you’d tell me.”

“I can’t.”  Chat Blanc said.  “I’m sorry I just can’t.”

“Why not?”  Carapace frowned.

“If I told you that you’d know who I was.”  Chat Blanc said.  “I’m sorry Carapace.”  Chat Blanc tripped Carapace, not enough to be dangerous but enough to give him the head started he needed.  By the time he’d returned to being Félix, he was long gone.

* * *

“Am I not good enough for you?”  Félix frowned, turning to find Nino glaring at him.  In his hand was the pen Félix had gone back to the classroom to find.

“Excuse me?”  He asked, trying to squash the panic.  Surely Nino couldn’t mean that, how would he even have figured out Chat Blanc as Félix?  Nino started stomping towards Félix.

“You found out Carapace was just the poor music kid, yours brothers charity case, and you decided you’re too good for me, is that it?”  He accused, close enough now to shove Félix and doing just that.

“What?  No!  You are not my brother’s charity case, and I don’t think I’m too good for you!”  He protested.  So Nino had figured out who he was.

“Then what is it huh?”  Nino demanded.  “Because I can’t think of anything else but you being your usual stuck up self!”

“That’s exactly it!”  Félix snapped.  “You hate me, before I knew you were Carapace I hated you.  What good would’ve come from revealing my identity?”

“I wouldn’t’ve spent the last few weeks freaking out over what I did wrong!”  Nino said.

“That’s only fair, I spent the last few weeks freaking out over what I did to you!”  Félix said.  “You Nino, that is, not Carapace.  I know how I messed that up.”  He added, mumbling.

“You were a jerk from the day we meet!”  Nino glared.

“And you were stealing my brother and invading my personal space twenty-four seven.”  Félix reminded.  “Not to mention acting like I’m some Chloé two point oh.”

“It’s not my fault you’re always so cold to people.”  Nino huffed.

“Yes, cold.  I don’t like people.  But I don’t go out of my way to make them suffer.”  Félix said.  They were both out of things to say, silently staring each other down.

“So… what I’m getting is we don’t really know each other at all?”  Nino eventually broke the silence.

“I know Carapace.”  Félix argued.  “And I like Carapace, I think I could like Nino.  If I knew him too.” 

“I like Chat Blanc.”  Nino returned.  “And I guess I forgive him for all the stress, I get why you’d think I’d hate you.”

“Then what now?”  Félix asked hesitantly.

“Well… maybe Nino and Félix could go on a first date?  See what happens?”  Nino suggested.

“I’ll plan it this time.”  Félix smiled.

“Text me the details?”  Nino asked, offering up the stolen pen.

“Alright.”  Félix took the pen.  He wasn’t sure what just happened, but he was pretty sure it was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [dont forget to check this out this guys!](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)


	4. Miraculous Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous - Felix knows Carapace's identity. Nino quickly learns there's other things Felix knows that he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically I missed a day but it's already late so my bad. This one is more kind of 'the idea I got when thinking of Miraculous and not wanting to cover the same things i already had' so it kinda strays from the prompt I think? But it was fun to write (obviously, it's hella long) and it's another idea i might write a small sequel to someday.

Okay, so this _seemed_ bad but… but…

Yeah, no, Nino had nothing.  This was bad.  This was very bad.  An incredibly destructive akuma was attacking Paris and he was stuck in the rubble of a coffee shop with Félix.  It wasn’t that Nino didn’t like Félix, they were almost-kinda-friends these days, but he needed to transform, and he couldn’t do that in front of Félix.

“This isn’t as bad as it seems.”  Nino said, telling himself he was reassuring Félix.  “It doesn’t look like the rubble’s all that thick, we can try to dig ourselves out.”  If he were Carapace the rubble wouldn’t be a problem, he could just barrel through it using his shell.

“I don’t think you have time for that.”  Félix said, sounding incredibly calm for someone literally buried under a building.  _Holy shit,_ they were buried under a building.  Without his Miraculous, who knew how long it would take for them to get out?  Nino could already feel his breath picking up.  Maybe if he had signal he could message Adrien, but he’d already checked his phone, there was nothing. 

“Nino.”  Félix said his name firmly, grabbing Nino by the shoulders.  It was the fact Félix had willing touched him that snapped Nino out of it, more than his name being called.  “Calm down, we’ll be fine.”

“We’re literally trapped under a building man.”  Nino pointed out, looking back over to the rubble. 

“Carapace can get us out.”  Félix said, words making Nino tense.  He didn’t know Félix was a Carapace fan, it would probably be really disappointing when Carapace didn’t show up.

“There’s no way he could know we’re under here.”  Nino argued.  He frowned when Félix rolled his eyes.  What was he missing?

“I know you’re Carapace.”  Félix said.  Okay, never mind the collapsed building this was worse.

“What?”  Nino breathed before forcing a laugh.  “Ha, ha very funny.  Snap me out of my panic by saying I’m a superhero.”

“We don’t have time for this.  Your team needs you out there.”  Félix narrowed his eyes, the only sign he was losing his calm.  “I know you’re Carapace, I know you have a Miraculous and a kwami called Wayzz to help you transform.” 

“How?”  Nino gulped.  “Did Adrien tell you?”  His best bro didn’t seem the type, but it was the only logical explanation Nino could come up with.  Unless… no it definitely couldn’t be that.

“Adrien doesn’t know I know.”  Félix said, though he didn’t say how he knew either.  “Nino, I’m not kidding.  We don’t have time for this.”

“It’s just a normal akuma attack.  A little stronger than usual but-”  Nino started, only to be cut off.

“No, it’s not.”  Félix snapped before forcing himself to take a breath.  “Just go.”  He instructed, tone leaving no more room for arguing.  Nino gulped but stood.

“Wayzz, shell on.”  He called.  It wasn’t nearly as weird as he thought it should be, standing in front of Félix as Carapace.  “Are you gonna be okay?”  He asked.

“I’ll be fine.”  Félix brushed off the concern.  Nino hesitated but nodded.  He pulled his shell off and braced himself before barrelling through the rubble.  It wasn’t easy to spot the akuma in the distance, just follow the worst of the destruction.  Around them the street was in a state of disrepair.

“Go.”  Félix repeated, already running off.  Away from the destruction.  Well, that answered that.  Carapace headed towards the akuma.

* * *

 

“That was quite the battle yesterday.”  Fu commented as they cleaned up his tea shop. 

“We lost.”  Nino frowned, glaring at the floor he was sweeping.  Half of Paris was still destroyed, including the front half of Fu’s shop.  It’s a miracle any of the tea pots survived.

“No one’s Miraculous was taken, that is a win in itself.”  Fu hummed. 

“But Hawkmoth kidnapped someone!”  Nino argued.  “And we couldn’t purify the earth guys akuma.”  There had been two attacks yesterday, not that the heroes had known it at the time.  Ladybug and Rena Rogue had been dealing with someone who controlled radio signals downtown while the others fought someone who controlled earth.  By the time Ladybug realized there was another akuma it was too late, she’d already called Lucky Charm.  If Hawkmoth hadn’t called the akuma away… Nino didn’t want to think about it.  He didn’t want to think about the fact the villain hadn’t been seen since, either. 

“Perhaps not all is as it seems.”  Fu suggested.  “Hawkmoth should not be able to choose two champions.”

“Well he did, how else can you explain that?”  Nino asked. 

“I wonder…”  Fu started before shaking his head.  “Never mind, didn’t anything else happen yesterday?”

“Well, there’s this guy.”  Nino started.  “Félix, Adrien’s twin brother.  He knows my identity, and I think he’s known it for a while.”

“Did Adrien tell him?”  Fu asked, frowning thoughtfully. 

“No.  Félix doesn’t think he knows that Félix knows.”  Although, Nino hadn’t actually asked Adrien.  He wasn’t sure how to bring it up.  _‘Hey, your brother knows my secret identity, and I think he might know yours, did you know that?’_ It didn’t seem something for causal conversation.

“How odd.”  Fu commented.  “I’m not sure how he could know but…”  He trailed off cryptically.

“What?” Nino prompted, sighing when Fu gestured for him to follow.  They headed to the side room, which thankfully hadn’t been destroyed.  Fu made them tea and Nino tried not to bounce his leg too much.  When he was the guardian he wasn’t going to do the long build up thing, it was so cruel.

“Here you are.”  Fu hummed, serving the tea.  “As a Guardian I am able to sense who would make the best Miraculous holders.”  He started.

“I know, we went over that the first day.”  Nino nodded dismissively.

“After I look into them, if I still think they’re worthy, I have a final test.”  Nino already knew that too.  “Most often, especially with the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraclouses, the first pick is the right one.”

“What does this have to do with Félix?”  Nino asked.  “He doesn’t have a Miraculous.”

“No, but he could have had one.”  Fu finally got to the point, making Nino frown deeper.  For once, Fu decided not to leave it so cryptic.  “Before the current Ladybug and Chat Noir passed my test, I tested two others.  Both seemed to be perfect candidates, and I was sure they would pass.  However, when the time came they both ignored.  Rather pointedly, in the case of Ladybug candidate.  Félix was the Chat Noir candidate before his brother.”

“Fu and I agreed it was odd.”  Wayzz commented.  “The Miraculouses suggested them, and even if they’d failed it seemed unlikely they would be so cruel.”

“I mean, at least with Félix is that really so surprising?”  Nino asked.  “The guys okay, but he doesn’t seem the selfless type.”

“You still have much to learn about people.”  Fu smiled.  “Tell me, have you ever seen Félix ignore someone when they needed help?  He also spends a large amount of time promoting and attending charity galas, as well as setting up programs in his father’s company to help those that need it.  He may seem cold and unkind, but he has a good heart.”

“Which is why it is so odd he ignored Fu.”  Wayzz said.  “The girl more so.”

“I believe there is something more too it, however with the threat of Hawkmoth I haven’t the time to look into it.  Perhaps, you could try to uncover the truth?”  Fu suggested.

“I guess I can look into it, at least I should probably ask him how he knows our identities.”  Nino agreed.

“Wonderful.”  Fu hummed.  “Now, you should get back to cleaning.  I am going to enjoy this cup of tea.  My old bones just aren’t what they used to be when I had Wayzz.”

“You look fine to me.”  Nino mumbled under his breath as he left the room to continue cleaning.

* * *

Félix was avoiding him.  That was the only conclusion Nino could come up with.  School had started back a few days after the attack, but no matter how hard he tried Nino just couldn’t get Félix alone.  He had to know Nino wanted to talk to him, it wasn’t like Nino was being subtle.  So why was Félix being so frustrating?

It didn’t matter, this time was going to be different.  The three of them were walking home together, Nino just needed to suggest coffee and then get Adrien to buy it so he could talk to Félix for a few minutes.  It was fool proof! 

“Félix!”  A female voice called as they stepped out of the school.  The next moment, Félix was being hugged by a girl who looked a lot like Marinette.  Adrien and Nino shared a look, expecting a blood bath.  Félix didn’t like being touched, especially by strangers, and since Adrien didn’t know this girl she _had_ to be a strange.

Imagine his surprise when Félix smiled and hugged her back. 

“Marietta.”  He greeted.  “What are you doing back in Paris?”

“I wanted to spend a semester here.”  Marietta said.  “I missed it.”

“Uh, Félix, who’s this?”  Adrien nervously prompted from the sidelines.  He was probably thinking the same Nino was, who was this and what had they done to Félix.

“Of course.”  Félix shook his head, pulling out of the hug.  “Adrien, Nino, this is Marietta.  She’s Marinette’s cousin and an old friend of mine.”  He introduced.

“You know Marinette’s cousin?”  Adrien frowned.  “How’d I never notice that?”

“She used to visit my dance studio.”  Félix explained, which seemed to satisfy Adrien.

“It’s nice to meet you both!”  Marietta grinned, giving them both a quick hug.  She was more touchy-feely than even Nino, the DJ frowned, how exactly did she and Félix become friends?

“Are you here to pick up Marinette?”  Adrien asked. 

“Well, mostly I just wanted to see Fé again.  It’s been forever.”  Mariette pouted at him.

“We talk every night.”  Félix rolled his eyes.  What the hell was going on?  Félix didn’t have close friends like this.  As far as Nino knew, his only friend was Nathaniel.  Sure, he was kind friends with their group but that was mostly because he was Adrien’s brother.  Since when did he talk to some girl every night?  _And_ not mention it to anyone?

Why was it bothering him so much?

“It’s not enough!”  Marietta announced.  “Let’s go for coffee, my treat.”

“I’m paying.”  Félix rolled his eyes.  “I’ll see you at home Adrien, Nino.”  He nodded, heading off with the energic Mariette before either could recover. 

“What the hell just happened?”  Nino finally voiced when the two had walked off.

“I didn’t know Félix had such a close friend.  Other than Nathaniel, of course.”  Adrien frowned after the two before shrugging.  “I’m happy for him.”  He decided.

“What?  You’re just going to leave it like that?  Bro, clearly your brother’s been abducted by aliens and this is their imperfect replacement.  Or maybe he was reprogrammed.”  Nino argued, making Adrien laugh.

“Félix hasn’t been abducted, and he’s not a robot.”  He dismissed.

“What are you two still doing here?”  Alya asked as she and Marinette walked out.

“Wondering what the fake Félix did with the real Félix.”  Nino answered.

“Uh, what?”  Alya rose an eyebrow before looking at Adrien.

“Apparently Félix and Marietta are close friends.”  Adrien answered.  “They just went out for coffee.”

“And it was really weird!”  Nino added.

“Oh, Marietta’s flight must have come in early.”  Marinette said.  “She wasn’t meant to be coming in until tonight.”

“Marietta’s your cousin, right?”  Alya double checked, getting a nod.  “You two have really similar names.”  She commented.

“We were born about the same time, so our parents didn’t notice until after we were named.”  Marinetta admitted sheepishly.  “It’s really stupid.”

“You look similar too.”  Adrien said.  “You guys could probably play twins!  I’ve always hated that Félix and I didn’t have similar names, it’s so much harder to trick people.”

“I think it’s hard to trick people because you’re so deodorant.”  Marinetta laughed before her face went red as she realized her flub.  “Different!  I mean different, not deodorant.”  She laughed awkwardly.

“She was doing so well too.”  Alya laughed before looking over to Nino, who was still staring after Félix and Marietta.  “You don’t have to look so jealous Nino, I bet they’re just friends.”  She smirked.

“What?”  Nino’s face whipped back to hers, cheeks heating up.  “I’m not jealous!”

“Sure, you’re not, you’ve only been desperate to get Félix alone, like, all week.  I bet you’re planning to confess to him, aren’t you?”  Alya pressed, wiggling her eyebrows.

“It’s not that!”  Nino argued, before cussing his wording.  “There’s nothing to confess, I don’t like Félix like that.”

“I don’t mind if you do.”  Adrien said.  “It’s okay if you like my brother.  I think Félix likes you back.”

“He does?”  Nino asked, face only getting redder.  “I mean!  I don’t like him!  I mean, I like him, I guess, as a brother of my best friend, but I don’t _like_ him.”

“Whatever you say buddy.”  Alya said, making no attempt to hide her laughter.

“I don’t!”  Nino repeated.  “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, we’re you’re not thinking something so ridiculous.”  Quickly, he turned to walk home and tried very hard not to think about what Adrien had said.

* * *

Nino didn’t have a problem with Marietta, really.  Any cousin of Marinette’s had to be a good person.  And he wasn’t jealous, no matter what Alya said.

It was just that Félix was suddenly spending all his time with the girl.  Nathaniel had noticed that too, so it wasn’t just Nino thank you very much.  He wasn’t _jealous_.  It was just… it was just that he hadn’t been able to talk to Félix yet!  Nino still hadn’t been able to talk to Félix about how he knew Nino was Carapace, or check if he knew anyone else’s identity.  That was the only issue Nino had with Marietta.  Totally. 

He was on patrol one night, wondering how he was going to get Félix alone when he heard them.  At first, it was just the sound of voices, no real words.  Nino snuck over because he was curious who would be talking on a roof top on the middle of the night.

Then he recognized one of the voices.

“Do you think we did the right this?”  It’s Marietta, her words only just loud enough for Nino to hear now he was close.

“Of course.”  Félix replied, in his usual calm and cold tone.  “We can’t think otherwise.”

“It doesn’t ever bother you?”  Marietta sighed.

“I didn’t say that.”  Félix replied.  What were they talking about?  Nino frowned at the suspicious starting to rise.

“I guess we’ll found out tomorrow anyway.”  Marietta said.

“Yes, most likely.”  Félix agreed.

“What do we do if we were wrong?”  Marietta asked.

“Try again.”  Félix said.  “Even if we have to step in last minute and do it ourselves.  Anything is better than… _that_.”  He trailed off for a second there, like the words were too hard to say.  What the hell was going on here, Nino wondered.  What was going to happen tomorrow?  Marietta and Félix moved on to less cryptic topics, like school and how much Paris had changed from the last time Marietta had visited.  Nino slipped away, still trying to decipher the meaning of the conversation he’d half heard.

* * *

There was an akuma attack, that’s what happened the next day.

Or at least, they thought it was an akuma attack.  The earth-controlling villain who’d gone missing returned, alongside two others.  Another Miraculous holder, and another akuma victim.

It was another loss.  Worse than last time.  The team had been spilt up in the battle, Carapace had found himself fighting against the new Miraculous holder.  It was all he and Rena Rogue could do to force her to use her power and time out.  The battle had left them beat and Rena Rogue timing out herself.

And the other fights were still going.

Carapace joined Queen Bee, trying to contain the new akuma victim.  Things started to look up at that point, they managed to contain the poor girl and then they just had to wait.  It looked like Ladybug and Chat Noir were finishing up.

And then there was an earth-quake.

“Where are you?”  Ladybug asked into her communication device.  “Do you have the akuma victim?”  Queen Bee replied, giving Ladybug their location. 

“But hasn’t she already used Lucky Charm?”  Carapace frowned, earning a shrug.  Clearly, she hadn’t, because when Ladybug arrived she purified the akuma and then used Lucky Charm.  Once more, only most of the damage was repaired. 

“But what about the other akuma?”  Carapace asked.  Ladybug and Chat Noir were silent a moment, sharing a look, before Ladybug answered.

“They weren’t an akuma.”  She said.  As she began to explain, Carapace looked up.  Standing in the distance, too far to actually hear them, was Félix.  He’d known about this, Carapace remembered.  How could he have known? 

When he realized he’d been spotted Félix fled.

* * *

Fu knew something was up, Nino could tell he knew something was up, and Fu probably knew that Nino knew.  But Fu was nothing if not a patient man.  He didn’t say anything, he just sort of watched Nino and waited for him to say something.  Nino wished Fu would just _say_ something, because Nino definitely didn’t want to say anything.  Unfortunately, it didn’t look like that was going to happen.  And it wasn’t like Nino could actually focus on the Guardian book he was trying to read.

“I think Félix is working for Hawkmoth.”  He finally blurted out when he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“What makes you think that?”  Fu asked, sounding not at all surprised.  That was even more frustration.  If Nino were in a better mood he’d ask when he was going to get his guardian clairvoyance.

“He knew about yesterday’s attack before it happened.  I heard him and Marietta talking about it the other night.”  Nino explained.

“How odd.  Marietta was the Ladybug candidate, I didn’t know they knew each other.”  Fu said, sipping at his tea.

“That’s the thing, _no one_ knew they knew each other.  Marinette says her cousin had a crush on Félix when she was younger, but she didn’t think they’d ever spoke.  And Adrien had _never_ heard of her.”  Nino frowned.  “Félix says they talk every night, why wouldn’t he mention that to Adrien?”

“Just because he didn’t mention it, doesn’t mean they’re working for Hawkmoth.”  Fu pointed out.

“I know that.”  Nino protested.  “It’s not that, it’s just… the stuff they were talking about the other night.”  He mumbled.  “They were saying how they did something, and they weren’t sure if it was right, or if it had worked.  And then they mentioned the fight.  _Something_ has to be up Fu.”

“I agree with you, but I think it may be too hasty to think say they’re working with Hawkmoth.”  Fu hummed.  “The Miraculouses showed interest in them, and I don’t believe either of them are bad people.  There’s also the matter of your identity.”

“What about it?”  Nino frowned.

“Félix knows it.  If he was working for Hawkmoth, wouldn’t he have tried to take your Miraculous _before_ you found out he knew?”  Fu said.  That was… a good point.  “Perhaps you should talk to Félix, hear his side of the story.”

“I’ve been trying to talk to him for weeks now, he’s avoiding me.  I can’t catch him alone.”  Nino sighed. 

“You shouldn’t wait for opportunity, you must make it.”  Fu hummed.  Once, Nino might’ve found the words wise.  Now he’s known Fu too long to consider the man wise.  Still, it was a good idea.

* * *

Nino took a deep breath and stepped into the park.  He’d overheard Marietta and Félix talking about going there after school and, sure enough, the two sat in the shade of a tree, chatting.  Another deep breath, and Nino had the guts to walk over.

“Félix.”  He said, using his best ‘no argument’ voice.  “I need to talk to you.”

“I’m busy.”  Félix didn’t even look over at him.

“No, he’s not, I was just leaving.”  Marietta said, packing up her things.

“Mari.”  Félix frowned.  The two seemed to have a silent conversation that ended in Félix sighing in defeat.  Nino had never seen that happen before.  He was not jealous.

“Text me the details.”  Marietta said.  Nino couldn’t see her expression, but Félix cringed.  “Bye Nino.”  She waved as she walked passed.  Now alone with Félix, Nino realized he had no idea how to start this conversation. 

“Well?”  Félix eventually prompted.  “Are you going to sit down?”

“Uh, right.”  Nino muttered, quickly sitting on the ground next to Félix.  “So…”  He tried, not sure where he was going.  How did one causally ask someone if they were working for a villain?

“Nino, just spit it out already.”  Félix rolled his eyes.  He looked… nervous almost, which really wasn’t helping Nino’s suspicions.

“Are you working for Hawkmoth?”  Nino finally just blurted it out, much like he had to Fu the day before.

“What?”  Félix frowned after a moment of shock.

“I heard you talking to Marietta the other night.”  Nino admitted.  “You _knew_ about the attack before it happened.”

“What else did you hear?”  Félix asked. 

“Nothing.”  Nino answered honestly.  He had been kind of tuck on that conversation.  Félix actually seemed to relax.

“Good.  No, I am not working for Hawkmoth.  I assure you, I hate him more than most.”  He explained.

“Then how did you know about the attack?”  Nino pressed.  This time, Félix hesitated.

“You know that together the Chat Noir and Ladybug Miraculouses are capable of almost anything, correct?”  He eventually started. 

“Yeah, ‘course.”  Nino nodded.

“Even turning back time.”  Félix specified.  “I assume Fu told you myself and Marietta were considered for Chat Noir and Ladybug?”  Still trying to process the first thing Félix said, Nino could only nod.  “If we pass his test, Hawkmoth wins.  It was all we could do to steal out Miraculouses back, and by then the world couldn’t be saved.”

“Why do you lose?  When?”  Nino asked, still having trouble comprehending what he was hearing.  He believed it, those two Miraculouses were capable of anything.  Still, it wasn’t easy to accept.

“Hawkmoth discovered our identities, that was the final straw.”  Félix answered.  “But even before that, things were going down hill from the moment Earthquake attacked.” 

“Things are already going hill for us.”  Nino pointed out, panic starting to rise in his throat.  They were already losing, Hawkmoth was going to win.  Maybe he should mention this to Fu, suggest they restart again.

“No, compared to the first time it’s going well.”  Félix said.  “Marinette and Adrien have a lot more control than we did.”

“Marinette?”  Nino frowned before realization hit him.  “Marinette’s Ladybug?!” 

“I thought you knew.”  Félix frowned.  “You knew Adrien’s identity.”

“Yeah, only Adrien’s identity.”  Nino said.  “Ladybug’s big on her privacy dude!  How do you know who she is?”

“Kwami magic doesn’t work on me, I believe it has to do with having been Chat Noir.  Even if it never technically happened, I remember.  As does Plagg.”  Félix explained.

“Is that how you knew about me?”  Nino guessed.  “Do you know who everyone is?”

“Only Ladybug and Chat Noir have changed, everyone else we know because of the attacks in our time.”  Félix said.  “Although, I knew yours before that.”  He added, mumbling.

“Really?  Why?”  Nino frowned, all the more confused when Félix looked away, his cheeks a little red.

“We were close, we decided to tell each other.”  He shrugged quickly.  “It’s unimportant, I’m sure you have more questions about the differences between now and then.”

“We were close?”  Nino didn’t fall for the change of topic, barely noticed it at all.  “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing.”  Félix said, face getting darker.  “If you don’t have any more question I should be getting home.”  He added, standing.  Nino quickly grabbed his wrist, before letting go when he remembered Félix hated touching.

“I have heaps.”  He quickly said.  “What happened in your timeline?  When’s the next battle?  Do you know who Hawkmoth is?  Why does he want the Miraculouses?”

“I can’t answer those.”  Félix refused.  “Plagg and Tikki both warned us about it, it’s too dangerous to tell you things that haven’t already happened.”

“Why?”  Nino frowned.  “And what about Hawkmoth’s identity, and his motives?” 

“I can’t.”  Félix stressed.  “I found out in the future, which means know the knowledge comes from nowhere.  Telling you could create a paradox.”

“You told me who Ladybug is, and you told me Hawkmoth figures out our identities.”  Nino argued.  “That’s the same thing, isn’t it?”

“I’ve seen Marinette as Ladybug in this time, I haven’t seen Hawkmoth.  We never found his hideout.”  Félix tried to explain.  “As for Hawkmoth figuring out your identity, that’s just a possibility.  It’s like if I predict the weather tomorrow.  It’s not the same.” 

“That makes no sense!”  Nino argued.

“I am aware it’s confusing.”  Félix snapped, running a hand over his face.  “How do you think I feel, Nino?  There’s a thousand things I want to tell you, but I _can’t_.  I’m not going to risk destroying time itself unless it’s a last resort.”  They were both silent a moment, Félix turned back around to leave.

“Does anyone else know?”  Nino asked.

“Marietta, of course.  Tikki and Plagg as well.  Likely Fu, he always seems to know everything.”  Félix answered as he walked away.

“Of course Fu knows.”  Nino sighed, leaning back against the tree.  He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Nino didn’t sleep much that night.  He sat at his desk and pieced together a track, trying to distract himself through music.  It wasn’t working, nothing was getting done.  All he could think about was Félix.

That was a thought Alya never needed to know about, Nino decided as his cheeks darkened.

“Wayzz,” he started, since music wasn’t helping distract him. 

“You should be asleep.”  His kwami reminded, Nino ignored that.

“How much do you know about time travel?”  He asked.

“Very little.”  Wayzz answered.  “Tikki and Plagg, and their holders, are the only ones to remember when they travel in time.”

“You mean, I could’ve been right there when they did it and I wouldn’t know?”  Nino frowned.

“Precisely.”  The kwami confirmed. 

“Is there any way I can remember?” 

“If there was it would likely require the selfish use of a kwami and I would not tell you.”  Wayzz refused.  Nino sighed, he wouldn’t want to misuse a kwami anyway.  Besides, what did it matter if he knew?  It wouldn’t change anything, if Félix’s warning about paradoxes was anything to go off.  Maybe he could pester Félix for every detail he could tell.

“Why do I care so much?”  Nino complained.  “Technically, it never happened.”

“You feel as thought Félix didn’t tell you something.”  Wayzz asked the rhetorical question.

“I _know_ he didn’t tell me something.  Hawkmoth’s name!”  Nino reminded, earning an eyeroll from the turtle kwami. 

“Something else.”  Wayzz said.  “You should sleep, you’ll have clearer thought in the morning.”  Nino looked from his progress-less project to his bed.  He wasn’t really tired, but it would keep Wayzz of his back.

“Fine.”  He sighed, moving to the bed.  “Night Wayzz.”

“Goodnight Nino.”  The human was out before he finished.

* * *

Marietta practically jumped Nino the second he entered the school, grinning with way too much energy for this early in the morning.

“Did he tell you?”  She asked.

“Uh, yeah.”  Nino managed.  He was not awake enough for this.

“Awesome!  When’s your first date?”  Okay, Nino was a lot more awake than he’d thought.  His face turned bright red. 

“What?!”  He stuttered, looking around to see if anyone overheard that.

“I thought you said he told you.”  Marietta frowned slightly.

“Yeah, he told me about the whole,” Nino made a vague gesture to his ears and hand, hoping she’d get it.  “What do you think he told me?!”

“He was meant to mention you too were dating.”  Marietta said, looking very annoyed he hadn’t.  Nino didn’t notice her annoyance, his brain was too busy shutting down.

“We were what?!”  He asked.

“You were dating.”  Marietta repeated.  “For like, ages before…”  She trailed off with a frown.  “Anyway, I’ve been trying to get him to tell you for _weeks_ , you two were just so cute together.”  Nino wasn’t sure what was harder to comprehend.  The time travel, or this.

“Does this count as a paradox thing?”  Nino asked, almost hoping for a yes.  Any reason for the Earth to swallow him whole.  They were _dating_.

“Well, it’s still a possibility.”  Marietta smirked, winking at him in a way that made Nino feel vaguely threatened.  “Oh!  Fé!”  She called, standing on her toes to wave.

Oh no.

“What did you do?”  Félix asked, sounding cautious as he approached.

“I told him for you, since you weren’t going to say anything.”  Marietta said, as though it wasn’t at all a big deal.  Nino snuck a peek and noticed Félix’s face looking as red as his felt.  “Now go talk about it.”  Marietta was gone before Félix could maim her.

“Uh…”  Nino tried to start, only to find himself once again having no idea what to say.

“It’s fine.”  Félix muttered.  “You don’t have to do anything just because… I don’t expect you to have feelings for me now, even if you did then.  It’s fine.”  Nino just sort of stared a moment, talking in Félix’s very flustered face, the way he was too nervous to look at Nino.

Who was he kidding?  Nino had been very jealous.

“I do though.”  He mumbled, surprise prompting Félix’s eyes to meet his.  “I like you.”

“Isn’t it weird for you?  I know all your favourite foods, and the members of your family.  I know what your room looks like, and what you hide under your pillow.  I can’t promise I won’t slip up.”  Félix rambled.  It sounded like something he thought about a lot.

“Won’t it be weird for you?”  Nino countered.  “I mean, I don’t know any of that stuff, but I guess I did once.  Will once?  Argh, time travels weird.”  The words earnt the smallest of laughs.

“Yes, that is one way to put it.”  Félix said, smiling just a little.

“How about, I won’t mind the weirdness if you don’t?”  Nino asked.

“That sounds fair.”  He said.  The moment was immediately ruined by Marietta’s cheering.  Nino laughed as she and Félix bickered.  Clearly, there was no need to be jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Like my writing? I've super appreciate it if you could check out this monthly story subscription I want to start up!](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)


	5. Little Late There Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates - Felix had listed to room with Nathaniel, Nino had listed to room with Adrien. So why were they both in the same cabin right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes, there's no miraculous in this fic. Who'd'a thought.  
> It is still unbeta'd tho, so you know it's still me
> 
> By the way, have I thanked everyone for the comments and kudos yet because if not I would like to take this moment to thank you. It really makes me smile, I keep a running track of my kudos-hits and comments-hits ratios so it's always nice to see. Especially with rarepairs like this, I took a break with voltron and I forgot how easy it is to feel discouraged when your fic doesn't get the attention you wish it would
> 
> So, thank you all okay. Every kudos and every comment makes me smile!!!  
> <3

Félix looked up from his book as the cabin room door opened.  Their school had decided to do an adventure camp, and Félix had begrudgingly agreed to go so Adrien would be allowed to go.  Their father had insisted Adrien and Félix be roommates, Adrien and Félix had instead requested Nino and Nathaniel respectively.

So why was Nino walking into Félix’s cabin?

“You have the wrong cabin.”  He informed Nino, setting aside his book.  They had the first day of camp to themselves to get settled in, his plan was to read the day away rather than do any of offered activities.

“No, this is definitely my cabin.”  Nino frowned at his sheet of paper, stepping into the room.  “Adrien and I are in here, _you_ have the wrong cabin.”

“I do not have the wrong cabin.”  Félix said, annoyed at the very suggestion he might be wrong.  He was never wrong.  “Nathaniel and I are in the turtle cabin.”  Just to prove his point, he picked up the paper he’d been given as he stepped off the bus.  Why the cabins weren’t just numbered he couldn’t understand.

“I think we’ve been played.”  Nino realized, just as the door to their cabin was shut.  Félix jumped from the bed, rushing to the door before they could be locked in.

Too late.

“This is a fire hazard.”  He called to the giggling classmates on the other side of the door. 

“Then you guys better make up quickly!”  That was definitely Alya, likely grinning and just wishing she’d had the time to prep secret cameras. 

“We’re not letting you out until you guys are friends.”  And there was Adrien.  Félix was going to strangle him.  “I hate having my best friend and my brother fight all the time.”

“We’ll be back in an hour, if you guys haven’t kissed and made up by then you’ll miss dinner.”  Alya announced.  Félix could hear them walking away as he tried to force open the door.  It wasn’t budging.

“Don’t bother, if Alya wanted us locked in here we’re locked in here.”  Nino commented.  He’d toed his shoes off and was lounging on the bed Félix had already claimed.

“Perhaps if you would help.”  Félix huffed, even as he gave up with the door.  Nino had a point.

“What’s the point?”  Nino asked.  “It’s not like you were going to go anywhere anyway.”

“It’s the principal of the matter Nino.”  Félix rolled his eyes.  “I can’t believe Nathaniel would agree to go along with this.”  Actually yes, he could.  All Adrien had to do was look at him and Nathaniel would say yes to anything.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming when Alya offered to talk my paper up for me.”  Nino said.  “She never does anything nice.”

“Surely they won’t actually leave us in here for an hour.”  Félix frowned at the door.  If nothing else, Alya was too nosey for that, right?  Nino just shrugged.

“Still think Adrien’s on to us?”  He asked with a smirk, earning a glare from the blond.

“Shut up.  It was a legitimate concern.”  Félix huffed.  “Get off my bed.”  He added as he walked back over. 

“Aw, babe, can’t we share?”  Nino pouted, yelping when Félix pushed him off the side.  “I always forget how strong you are.”  He commented from the ground.

“Your mistake.”  Félix said, trying to hold back a smirk as he sat back on the bed.  Nino brushed himself before settling next to him and Félix decided not to push him off again.  At least for now.

“How do you want to play this?”  Nino asked.  “We could have a huge fight and see if give up, or do we act like we came to some kind of understanding?” 

“I would suggest we just skip to the ‘kiss and make up’.  Save ourselves the time and dramatics.”  Félix hummed, smirking when the words caught Nino off guard.  He wasn’t usually the forward one, and it always seemed to surprise his boyfriend whenever Félix changed it up.

“Yeah, cool, yes let’s do that.”  Nino rambled slightly, grinning as he leaned down to press their lips together.

As well-meaning as their friends were probably trying to be, they were a little late.  A few weeks ago, Nino and Félix had been paired up for an assignment that required spending a considerable more time together then either had been happy with.  By the end of it, however, they’d discovered their hatred was built on more assumption and fact.  When they fixed that, they found friends wasn’t quite enough for either of them.

However, they hadn’t told their friends.  Félix was comfortable coming out right now, he didn’t want to know how his father would react, and Nino wasn’t sure how he felt about coming out either.  So, in public they still acted the rivalling friends-brother and brothers-best-friend.

Their private together was a very different story.

“They could come back at any minute, you know.”  Nino warned when he needed air.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, I highly doubt this could get back to my father.  I wouldn’t mind if only they knew.”  Nathaniel already knew he was gay, after all, and Félix didn’t think Adrien was straight.  The girls he wasn’t sure about, but they seemed like good people.  “We can stop if you’d rather they didn’t.”

“No, I think, I think it’d be good.”  Nino decided nervously.  “It’ll be nice not to have to pretend all the time, you know.”

“I agree.”  Félix nodded.  “Besides, it’ll certainly be nice revenge.”  He added with a smirk.  Adrien would be scarred, walking in on them making out, but that’s what he deserved for locking him in a room.  Nino laughed.

“Definitely.”  He grinned.  The conversation was put on hold for a few minutes.  “Got any other revenge plans in mind?”  Nino asked.

“Nathaniel’s pinning has become rather ridiculous the past few weeks.”  Félix hummed.  “Adrien’s as well.”

“Alya says Marinette’s just as bad.”  Nino smirked, already loving where this was going.  “You thinking what I’m thinking, babe?”

“An eye for an eye, it’s only fair.”  Félix confirmed.  Then the conversation was completely forgotten in favour of enjoying their hour of private time.

Their friends lasted almost forty minutes before they announced they were coming in to make sure nobody was dead.  When they walked in on a very heavy make-out session, they were definitely regretting tricking Félix and Nino into being roommates.

Not that Félix would admit it, but he grateful they’d done in.  Especially after they’d locked Nathaniel, Adrien, and Marinette into the latter’s room.  They were smart enough to just move the chair out of the way, rather than walking in on them.  Félix wanted to scar Adrien, not himself.

Now if only they could figure out how to get revenge on Alya…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Shameless plug for my lgbta+ monthly stories. I know I put this in every chapter, but I just really want to get this project off the ground.](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)
> 
> **Thank you** again to everyone who comments and kudoseses!! (and bookmarks, that too because i check those for tags and comments literally all the time)


	6. Crush Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings - Nino's avoiding him, Felix doesn't understand what he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a miraculous free au where Gabriel was the one that went missing  
> Which leads to a still incredibly socially awkward Felix, but also a Felix that's a lot less jaded.

Félix wasn’t sure what he’d done.

This was a new thing for him.  Well, that wasn’t exactly accurate.  Félix was used to people being mad at him or hating him for reasons he couldn’t discern.  He wasn’t, however, used to caring about it.  So, what if people were mad at him?  If they couldn’t tell him what he’d done, he didn’t care.  That was his usual standpoint.

This time was different.

This time he cared.

Nino and he hadn’t had the best of starts, which Félix will accept was probably his fault.  He didn’t like meeting new people, and he didn’t like the thought of losing his brother to some random person he’d never meet before.  So, perhaps, he’d been somewhat cold and rude to Nino those first few weeks.  Months. 

However, that was a long time ago.  Since then Félix has made great strides in getting over his social anxiety and accepting that just because Adrien had friends didn’t mean he cared about Félix less.  Félix had thought that he and Nino were well on their way to mending their hostile relationship.  In fact, just last week he’d have thought them _friends_.

Now it seemed they were back to square one.  Nino was avoiding him at every turn, refused to so much as look at him.  Félix couldn’t figure out what he’d done.

“Was I talking to him too much?”  Félix asked Nathaniel one afternoon as they took a break from their ballet practice.  “Perhaps I’m too clingy.  Nath, would you say I’m clingy?”  He wasn’t used to having friends, he couldn’t figure out these things. 

“Félix, you are not clingy.”  Nathaniel assured, trying his hardest not to laugh.  Thankfully, Félix was too wrapped up in his worries to notice.

“Then I must have said the wrong thing.  We’ve been insulting each other, but I thought that was simply banter.  Did I cross a line?”  Félix wondered, trying to recall the last conversations he’d had with Nino.  Nathaniel had to bite his cheek a moment.

“You don’t normally care so much about what people think about you.”  He pointed out, trying to move the conversation into safer territory.  His friends misunderstanding was just too funny.

“He’s Adrien’s best friend, I don’t want to have a negative relationship with him.”  Félix repeated the same thing he’d told himself a thousand times.  “Besides, I thought I was doing rather well when it came to fixing our relationship.  I want to know where I went wrong, so I don’t do it again.”

“Trust me Félix, you were doing fine.”  Nathaniel assured, because Félix really had been.  It really amazed Nathaniel how much Félix had changed since their first meeting.

“Then why does he hate him all of a sudden?”  Félix asked.

“He doesn’t hate you.”  Nathaniel assured.   “And I don’t think you care just because he’s Adrien’s best friend.”

“What do you mean?”  Félix frowned a little deeper, nose scrunching up at this new problem Nathaniel had risen to his attention.  Why did people have to be so confusing?  Maybe he should go back to being home schooled.

“You’ll figure it out.”  Nathaniel said, standing from the floor.  “I need to get home.  Don’t worry so much about Nino, if you give him some time I’m sure it’ll all work out.” 

“If you say so.”  Félix sighed.  He should be heading home too.  Maybe homework would keep his mind from Nino.

* * *

 

Homework didn’t help.  Neither did his favourite book, or practicing the piano, or watching a movie with Adrien, or anything else he tried that night.

It didn’t help that every time Félix tried to ask his brother about it, Adrien would quickly brush him off and change the subject.  Whatever he’d done it must have been horrible, if even Adrien refused to explain it to him.

Something that did help take his mind off Nino’s sudden change, Félix discovered as he showered that night, was thinking about what Nathaniel had said.  _He doesn’t care just because Adrien and Nino are friends_.  Why else would he care so much?  It’s not like he and Nino had been friends long so surely it couldn’t be that.

Félix was still pondering the question as he laid in bed that night.  Nathaniel had said he’d figure it out, so he couldn’t ask the artist.  Besides, it was late, and Félix wasn’t about to risk walking or distracting the artist.  He couldn’t talk to Adrien either, because his brother had already made it clear he didn’t want to talk about Nino with Félix.  Which only left one option.

“Félix?”  Marietta mumbled as she answered the phone.  “Why are you calling so late?  Shouldn’t you be asleep?”  She asked, pausing once to yawn.

“I need to ask you something.” Félix said, straight to the point.  “Nino has been ignoring me these past few days, and I can’t figure out why.  I was talking to Nathaniel about it today and he believes I have a different reason for caring then just the fact Nino is Adrien’s best friend.”  He summed up.  “I can’t figure out what he means by that.”  The phone was dead a moment before Marietta burst out laughing.  She wasn’t nearly as good at controlling herself as Nathaniel.  Félix frowned.  “What’s so funny?”

“Nathaniel was saying that you _like_ him Félix.”  Marietta finally managed.  “He’s not wrong, either.”

“Ofcourse I like him, we were friends before I messed it up.”  Félix said.

“Oh my god you are so oblivious.”  Marietta said, having moved away from speaker to mutter.  “Not like that Félix, we’re saying you have a crush on him.”

“A crush?”  Félix repeated, frowning deeper.

“A huge one.”  Marietta confirmed.  “You’re practically obsessed with him.  I should know, I remember what I was like when in was obsessed with you.”

“My room is not covered in Nino’s pictures.”  Félix argued.

“My room was not _covered_.”  Marietta claimed defensively.  “Trust me, you have a crush.  Now I’m going to get some sleep, night Fé.”  Before he could pester her with more questions, Marietta hung up.

“I don’t have a crush.”  He told himself, frowning as he thought about his friend’s words.  Obviously, he’d know if he had a crush, right?

Then again, he hadn’t even realized he had friends until Adrien pointed it out.  He’s never had a crush before, maybe he just doesn’t realize he has one?  What was it that made someone your crush, anyway?  Always wanting to be with them, wanting to know everything about them, wanting to be close to them, caring about their opinion more than you would someone else-

Oh, okay, maybe he did have a crush.

Had Nino noticed before he did, was that why he started avoiding Félix?  Should Félix mention anything to him?  What if Nino didn’t know and knowing just make it worse?

Marietta had said she was going back to sleep but Félix was still having an emotional crisis here.

 _To Marietta_ : It appears I do have a crush on Nino.  
_From Marietta_ : that was fast  
_To Marietta_ : What do I do now?  
From Marietta: sleep, like a normal person  
From Marietta: tell nino tomorrow  
_To Marietta_ : I can’t just tell him!  
_To Marietta_ : There are so many things that could go wrong.   
_From Marietta_ : i love you like a brother, so i say this with all the affection in the world  
_From Marietta_ : go the fuck to sleep  
_From Marietta_ : im turning off my phone  
_To Marietta_ : Fine.  Goodnight Mari.

It seemed Félix was on his own with this.

* * *

 

“Uh, Fé you okay there?”  Nathaniel asked as he walked into the locker room.  Félix looked horrible, his hair was a mess, he had dark bags under his eyes, and his coffee smelled at least twice as strong as usual.

“I was up all night having an emotional crisis.”  Félix said plainly, grabbing the possible lethal dose of coffee and drinking as much as his stomach could handle for the moment.  “It’s times like these I miss home-schooling, I had no need for emotional crisis’ when I was home-schooled.”  Nathaniel laughed lightly, opening up his locker.

“You figured it out?”  He guessed.

“Marietta told me.”  Félix admitted.  “Although that was about all the help she gave me.”  He added, looking over to where said friend was sorting out her stuff.

“Félix in was two in the morning.”  Marietta argued.  “I told you what you should do, and then I went to sleep.  Like a normal human being.”

“I cannot simply _tell_ him.”  Félix hissed.  “That’s a terrible idea.”

“Well, it’s the most direct option.”  Nathaniel offered.

“Then why haven’t you told your crushes?”  Félix argued, earning a wince from his friend.  That’s what Félix thought.

“I told you I had a crush on you.”  Marietta reminded.  “It worked out great!”

“It worked out terribly.”  Félix argued.  “You neither moved on nor did we end up dating.”

“I moved on _eventually_.”  Marietta rolled her eyes.  “My point is, it’s better if you just tell him.  You too Nathaniel.”

“Can, uh, can we leave me out of this?  Let’s just focus on Félix.”  Nathaniel mumbled, his face already flushed red.

“Nathaniel’s and my cases are very different.”  Félix argued.  Nathaniel sighed, so he wasn’t being left out of this.  “Nathaniel’s crushes already like him, mine hates me.  Confessing can only go poorly.”

“He does not hate you.”  Marietta sighed. 

“Then why is he avoiding me?”  Félix said, sounding more hurt than he meant to.  He really didn’t know what he’d done to upset Nino so.

“So… what are you guys talking about?”  All three friends froze, turning to find Adrien and Nino had walked into the room.  Note to self, Félix thought as his face went red, a public locker room is a terrible place for this kind of confusion.

“H-how long have you b-been there?”  Nathaniel managed.

“A few minutes?”  Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  “I didn’t know you had a crush on anyone Nath.”

“Uh!  I’ll see you guys in class!”  Nathaniel said, too quick and too loud, as he slammed his locker shut.  He was out the door before anyone could stop him. 

“Obvious much.”  Marietta mumbled under her breath before grinning.  “Adrien!  Just the person I wanted to talk to.”  She started, closing her own locker.

“Don’t you-“  Félix started.  Marietta ignored his clear panic, talking over him. 

“My cousin’s made some awesome designs you _have_ to see.  Let’s go found her.”  She said, grabbing Adrien by the arm and dragging him out the locker room.  Félix and Nino were officially alone for the first time in weeks.  Yesterday, Félix would have been grateful for the chance to talk to him.  But that was before he’d realized his crush.

For a moment they just stared, silently, before Nino finally cleared his throat.

“You, uh, you have a crush on someone?”  He asked, awkwardly.  Félix wanted to die.

“Yes.”  He said honestly, trying to keep his calm better than Nathaniel had.  They slipped into another awkward silence.  This time, Félix forced himself to break it.  “I’m sorry,” he started.  “I’m not sure what it is I did, but you seem upset with me.  If you would be willing to tell me what I did, I will try to make it up for you.”  Félix went on, finding himself unable to look at Nino as he apologized.  What if he didn’t _want_ Félix to make it up to him?  What if it just made him madder that Félix didn’t know?  Nino gaped at him a moment and Félix was sure he’d messed up again.

“You think I’m mad at you?”  He eventually asked.  Félix frowned slightly, managing to look up at Nino.

“Aren’t you?  Why else would you be avoiding me?”  He asked, frowning further when Nino blushed.

“Uh, it’s, well, it’s definitely not that I’m mad at you.”  Nino stumbled over his words a moment.  “I didn’t mean to make you think that, sorry.”  He added, offering a sheepish smile.  Did his heart do that before Félix had realized he had a crush?  How had he never noticed the way Nino’s smile made it skip a beat?

“I’m sorry I misunderstood.”  Félix managed.  “Why were you avoiding me?”

“That um, that is, um…”  Nino trailed off and Félix frowned further.  What was he missing here?  “So, your crush, they were avoiding you?”  He changed the topic.  Félix winced.  Right, that line had made it rather obvious who he was crushing on.  Was that why Nino was being so awkward?

“Yes.”  He nodded.  Well, if it was already obvious.  “I thought he was mad at me.”  Nino gulped, looking away.  Félix tried to prepare himself for the likely rejection.

“Well, uh, well he was kind of doing that because, um, he realized he had a crush on you, and he wasn’t sure what to do.”  He managed.  Félix heard the words, but it took a second for them to actually commute.

Nino had a crush on him, that was why he’d been avoiding Félix.

Nino had a crush on him.

It seemed rather obvious, now that Félix looked back on it.  How had he managed to miss that?  He bet Marietta and Nathaniel had known, and just decided not to tell him.

“Um, sorry, I just assumed, hoped?, you were talking about me.  I was probably wrong, sorry, I’ll just, leave now.”  Nino rambled. 

“Wait, no.”  Félix quickly reached out for him, grabbing Nino’s wrist and stopping him in his tracks.  “I was talking about you.  Sorry, I just, I was just… you have a crush on me?”  Félix stumbled, feeling his face heat up.  He was usually much better with words than this.

“I, uh, yeah.”  Nino nodded.  “You have a crush on me?”

“Yes.”  Félix nodded.  Nino had a crush on him, Félix smiled as the words finally settled in his head.

“Cool.  Cool, cool, cool, cool.”  Nino rambled, also smiling.  “So, what now?”  He added when they were quiet a moment.  Félix had no idea.

“This is the part where you start dating.”  Marietta stage whispered from behind the door, which was open just a crack.

“Mari!”  Félix hissed, blush darkening at the thought she’d heard all of that.  The door quickly slipped all shut.  Nino laughed lightly, though he was blushing just as badly.

“She’s right though, right?”  He asked, grinning.

“If you would like to, then yes.  She’s right.”  Félix nodded.

“I want to.”  Nino said before Félix could start to worry he didn’t.  He leaned up, kissing Félix on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You'll never believe what I'm promoting](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)


	7. Mystery Blond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concert - Nino has a crush on a blond who goes to every single show he and Adrien play. The problem is, he doesn't know the blonds name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fun for the last day of Nelix week. Technically, I'm finishing like 5 days late but, in my defence, I did find out about it five days late. I'm actually really proud of myself for doing this, I hope you guys have enjoyed and thank you so much for the kudos and comments and bookmarks
> 
> sorry for not replying to any of the comments, i need to get back into the habit of always replying because i really, really appricate that you guys wrote them ^^
> 
> Now I'm off to start Hijack week (after one more shameless self-promo)

There’s a lot of things Nino really loves about performing, especially performing with Adrien.  The music is an obvious one, but he loves the energic audiences just as much.  He loves how freeing it feels to stand on stage and just… let it all out.  Then there’s the other musician and talking tips and skills with them backstage.  Really, Nino could go on for hours about it all. 

But there all the things he’d expected to love.  There’s one thing that comes with performing that he never even considered.

“Are you trying to spot your ‘Mystery Blond’?”  Adrien teased as Nino peeked through the stage curtains. 

“Hey, I didn’t mock your crushes on Marinette and Nathaniel, don’t mock my crush on Mystery Blond.”  Nino turning to point warningly at his friend before looking back to the audience.  He was sure his blond was there somewhere, he came to all their shows.

“At least I knew Marinette and Nathaniel’s names.”  Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t need to know his name, I know his soul.”  Nino said as dramatically as he could, earning himself a laugh.

“Whatever you say man, we’re going on in fifteen though.”  Adrien told him, walking off to finish getting ready.  Nino brushed the warning off as he spotted him.  Mystery Blond was standing in the back of the small venue, leaning against a wall with a drink in his hand and looking as mysterious as his nickname suggested.  Nino did not swoon. 

He’d meet Mystery Blond after of one of their early shows, when Nino had went to grab a drink.  Mystery Blond had complimented his mixing and paid for his drink and suddenly they’d been talking almost half an hour and it was long past time to go.  Ever since, Nino’s noticed Mystery Blond at every one of their performances.  He didn’t really mean to chat with him every time, it just sort of happened.  Then the crush started, now Nino definitely meant to talk to him.

It didn’t seem like his crush was going to go anywhere, Nino couldn’t even get Mystery Blond to tell him his name.  But that didn’t seem to make his crush go away.  Nino just had to be content knowing this was all he was going to get.  Yeah, he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Come on Nino, we’re going on soon.”  Adrien said, lightly pulling him away from the curtain.

“Already?”  Nino asked, willingly walking away.

“Dude, that’s adorable.”  Adrien teased, laughing when Nino shoved him.  Nino finished setting up his own equipment.  The MC for the night introduced them and they were loudly applauded as they stepped onto stage.  Audiences had always been polite, but Nino much preferred being a well-known band.

They introduced themselves then played a few of fan favourites.  Nino really loved this, mixing pre-recorded tracks on stage as Adrien sung.  Depending on the song, Adrien played the piano or guitar as well.  Very rarely were the times Adrien played and Nino sung.

Tonight was one of those very rare nights. 

“Everyone enjoying the night?”  Adrien grinned into the microphone, grinning even wider at the affirmative shouts.  “Well, unfortunately it’s coming to a close.  But!  We’ve got the perfect way to close off for tonight.  A brand, new song.”  That earnt another loud scream, Adrien waited for them to calm down before turning to Nino.  “After you.”  He said, bowing Nino to the mic.  Nino laughed before exchanging places with his bandmate.  The crowd was already hyped.

“Alright guys, I wrote this one with a certain someone in mind, it’s a little slower than our normal tracks but what better way to end the night, right?”  He said.  Nino couldn’t deny he was a little nervous, it was always nerve-wrecking to play a new song.  “This one’s called Mystery Man.”  Adrien started strumming the first few chords and Nino started to sing. 

The crowd loved it, but Nino was still more than a little nervous.  He hadn’t exactly told Mystery Blond he’d written a song about him, and Nino couldn’t be sure what the man would think.  Especially considering this was also his confession. 

“Go meet your mystery man.”  Adrien told him.  “I’ll help pack up.”

“You’re the best bro.”  Nino grinned, heading towards the backstage door.  He was surprised to already see Mystery Blond standing next to the door waiting for him.  How’d he gotten backstage?

“I wasn’t sure what to think when you said you had a surprise for me, but that wasn’t it.”  Mystery Blond said before Nino could comment. 

“Bad surprise?”  He asked, trying not to chew his lip.

“Good surprise.”  Mystery Blond assured, smiling. 

“A-awesome.”  Nino stuttered before clearly his throat.  “Uh, so, maybe since it’s a good surprise you wouldn’t mind going for coffee, maybe?”  He fumbled his way through the offer.  Maybe he really should have written it on his hand.

“You still don’t even know my name.”  Mystery Blond pointed out.  “Unless I misunderstood the song.”  He added teasingly, making Nino laugh.

“Well, it’d be cool if you finally told me, you know, when you say yes to the coffee date?”  He said. 

“Someone’s confident.”  Mystery Blond grinned, walking up until he was standing right in front of Nino.

“Should I not be?”  The musician asked, coming off a lot more confidently this time.

“Félix.”  Mystery Blond said.

“Huh?”  Nino frowned before realization dawned.  “You’re names Félix!”  He cheered, because that was a yes to the date, right? 

“Yes.  Sunday noon work for you?”  Félix asked.

“Sunday’s perfect.”  Nino grinned.  “Text you the details?” 

“Sounds like a plan.”  Félix nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Nino’s lips.

“Hey Nino- oh my god my eyes.”  Adrien quickly covered his eyes as he walked over.  “You didn’t tell me Mystery Blond was my brother!”

“You guys are brothers?”  Nino asked.  Now that Adrien mentioned it they did look notable alike.  But it wasn’t like Nino had ever actually seen Adrien’s brother before!  How was he meant to know Mystery Blond was that Félix? 

“Still want to go on that date?”  Félix asked, sounding a little less confident. 

“Is that why you didn’t tell me your name?”  Nino frowned, earning a shrug.  “Yes, I still want to go on the date!”

“I’m happy for you both, now I’m going to go bleach my eyes.”  Adrien announced.

> “He’s acting like he walked in on us having sex.”  Félix commented, still grinning.  Adrien screeched as the image popped into his head.  Nino’s reaction was a lot less scarred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ten out of ten doctors recommend clicking this link](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)


End file.
